


To Beard Or Not To Beard

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Aaron and Robert have moved in together and Aaron sets Robert a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Beard Or Not To Beard

**Author's Note:**

> "Fluffy prompt, Robert loves Aarons beard and often comments on it/strokes it/rubs against it. They get talking and Aaron challenges Robert to grow one. Robert (being Robert) is sure he can grow a great one, no problem. This leads to a bet which Robert loses, much to his shame and Aarons obvious delight. (inpsired by that bit of fluff on Roberts chin after 4 weeks in a coma)"  
> Thanks to the anon that asked this.  
> Saw this prompt on tumblr and I loved the idea, and just kinda ran with it, it took on a life of its own so I hope you like it, let me know what you think, and give me a follow - starkidsarah

They lay there in their post sex haze, Robert absent mindedly running his fingers through Aaron's beard. He loves this part of Aaron, the feel of it rubbing against his skin, the obvious manliness of it. He like its best when it's a little shorter than it is now, he likes to feel the scratch across his jawline as Aaron kisses him, but he likes it like this too, when it's long enough for him to run his fingers through. For some odd reason Jackson pops into his head, he often found that he compared himself to the man before him, the one that he knew would always have a piece Aaron's heart. He had a beard just like Aaron's is now, and he couldn’t help wondering if Aaron would find him more attractive if he had one. He hadn't realised he'd said it out loud until Aaron snorted, trying to hold back his laughter,

“Seriously?”

“What?” Robert said a little confused.

“A beard? No mate you'd look weird.”

“What have I told you about calling me mate,” Robert snarled moving from his current position to climb on top of Aaron, pinning his hands above his head.

“Yeah I forgot you prefer muppet.” Aaron said jokingly pulling his tongue out, causing Robert to scowl.

“I bet I'd look good with a beard,” Robert said before pouting at Aaron. Aaron tried to stifle a laugh but Robert could feel him squirm underneath him.

“Are you laughing at me Aaron? Don't you think I'd look good with a beard? We both know I could pull it off.”

“You? With a beard? Nah!” Aaron laughed, he couldn't help himself, Robert Sugden was a lot of things, tall, blonde, sexy as hell but a beard grower? Never.

“Oh forget it,” Robert groaned, letting go of Aaron's hands, clearly hurt by Aaron's laughter. Aaron could see from Roberts expression that his laughing had upset him.

“What's this really about?” Aaron asked, all the humour gone from his voice.

“I thought you might like it, that's all,” Robert mumbled quietly, not wanting to admit the reason for this conversation, before adding,

“I love yours.”

“Oh really?” Aaron asked seductively before biting his lip and sitting up, putting his arms around Robert and kneading the soft flesh of his arse .

“Really,” Robert gulped as he looked into Aaron's lust filled eyes.

“You like this?” Aaron asked as he rubbed his face along Roberts chest, flicking his tongue over his erect nipple.

“Yes,” Robert hissed Aaron ran his hands up Roberts back before flipping them over so he was sat in between Roberts legs.

He kissed up Roberts inner thigh and breathed,

“And this?”

“Yes!”

“What about this?” Aaron asked Robert again before spreading his cheeks and planting a wet kiss on his puckered skin.

“Oh god yes, yes.”

All talk of beards was forgotten as the need for each other took over.

 

As Aaron collapsed on top of him, his breathing finally returning to normal he brought the conversation back, scolding Aaron for his distractions.

“So about the beard……”

“You weren't serious?”

“Of course I was serious Aaron, when it comes to my looks when am I ever not serious?”

“True,” Aaron thought to himself, he'd never admit it but he loved the fact that Robert took care of his appearance so well, he took it too far sometimes with the manicures and stuff but Aaron liked the feel of Roberts soft hands on his skin so he was willing to let those slide.

“Robert, I mean this in the nicest possible way but I…….you………, you just can't.”

“What do you mean I can't? Did you forget who you're talking to?”

Aaron just rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming next.

“I'm Robert Sugden, I can do anything I want.”

Aaron smiled mischievously as he lifted his head up from Roberts chest. He ran his fingers across Roberts jawline, feelings for any sign of hair but there just wasn’t any. Robert knew what he was doing and started to clench his jaw in frustration. Before he could say anything Aaron winked at him and said,

“Let's make this then interesting shall we?”

“What?” Robert asked not completing trusting the devilish look Aaron is giving him.

“If you think you can grow a beard then go ahead.”

“Why do I feel like there is a but coming?” Robert groaned.

“You know me so well,” Aaron smirked before continuing,

“If you really think you can then I'm all for it, in fact I'm gonna set you a challenge.”

Aaron laced the last word with as much lust as he could because he knew that Robert won't be able to resist.

“Keep talking.”

“I'll go in the bathroom right now and shave, fully.”

Robert looked a little panicked at that thought, he'd never seen Aaron without facial hair before. He began to tell him he doesn't have to.

“No listen,” Aaron reassured him,

“So we are both starting from the same point, and we'll give it......let's say......four weeks yeah?”

“Ha,” Robert scoffed.

Four weeks, he thinks, he could grow bread in four weeks right?

“That's four weeks of not shaving Robert, do you think you can manage that?” Aaron laughed.

Robert was about to push Aaron off him when he remembered the word Aaron used.

“Hhhmm, challenge you said, so what happens if I win?” Robert asked a smug smile appearing on his face.

“You think you've got a chance?” Aaron laughed again.

“Right,” Robert said firmly,

“If I win you are never to insult me about my looks again.”

Aaron looked at him, oh was playing dirty was he?

“Fine.” Aaron agreed without a second thought, he knew Robert would never win.

“But if I win.....I want what I asked for last week remember?”

Even as he said the words Aaron could feel the blush cross his face.

“Really? You could ask for anything and that's what you want?” Robert smiled, his secret smile only Aaron gets to see, it made Aarons blush turn a deeper shade of red.

“That's what I want,” Aaron stated.

“Oh really?” Robert said thrusting his hips up into Aaron.

“Oh no you don't” Aaron protested, jumping out of bed before Roberts growing hardness could distract him further.

Picking up his sweatpants as he headed into the bathroom, to shave. He stood in front of the mirror, contemplating what's he's just agree to, well he hadn't actually agreed had he.

“Are we doing this then?” he shouted back into the bedroom at Robert.

“Oh yeah,” Robert shouted back full of confidence.

“Oh you are going down.”

He looked at his reflection, really looked, it's not something he normally did, he was not Robert. A mirror to Aaron was something above the sink that you looked into to make sure you don't have toothpaste down your chin. If he was honest he'd been hidden behind his beard more than once in the past few years and couldn’t really imagine what it would feel like to lose the security it brought him. But as he stared at himself he realised just how much his life has changed in those few years. After Jackson he never thought he would find someone who would make he feel whole again the way Robert did. He wondered if this beard thing had anything to do with the picture he saw Robert looking at a few days ago. Aaron has forgotten he'd even had it, it was from when he had taken Jackson to Whitby, before, well before everything happened. It was still the one subject Aaron had difficulty talking to Robert about, so he didn't say anything and neither did Robert.

His eyes found his scars in the mirror, and he smiled because sometimes when he's with Robert now, now that they are together he forgets they're even there. That's the effect Robert had on him, he forgets the person he used to be, the person that did stuff like that. He's happier than he's ever been and that's down to the tall blonde creature that was currently in their bedroom. He still got giddy when he thought of it as theirs. It had taken them so long to get here, he never wanted to go back. He still had to pinch himself just so he knew he wasn't dreaming, he actually lived with Robert Sugden, and he couldn't be happier. He picked up the clippers but hesitated, was he ready to shed his barriers, to strip himself bare just for a stupid bet? As if Robert could sense Aaron's hesitation, he found he way into the bathroom. Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder while his hands slide around his waist and he looked at Aaron's reflection in the mirror.

“You, you don't have to, if you don't want to,” he said softly.

Aaron eyes met Robert in the mirror and he knew that if he wanted to he could take back the challenge and Robert wouldn't say anything more about it, but he also knew that this was one challenge he could actually win.

“You scared?” he chuckled, his eyes once again full of mischief.

Robert was shocked at his comeback and a little turned on. He pushed his hips up into Aaron's back.

“You think you can beat me don't you,” he asked him.

“I know I can,” Aaron stated, matter of factly, like it was the only possible outcome.

“Now, can a man shave in piece please” he scoffed, shoving Robert playfully out of the bathroom.

With Robert gone he took a deep breath before switching the clippers on.

Robert could hear the buzzing from the bedroom and couldn’t believe Aaron was actually going to shave it all off. He started to feel nervous, this would be the first time he will be seeing Aaron, without the barrier of the stubble. He smiled because he knew Aaron will look good, Aaron always looked good. While Aaron was busy he found the picture of Jackson again, still in the same place he'd left it after Aaron caught him looking at it. It's not something they've talked about really, other than the obvious. His hand instinctively found its way to his chin, could he actually do this? Grow a beard? Would he look like him if he did? Would Aaron still want him? He knew the answer to that, Aaron always wanted him, they always wanted each other. Robert put the picture back, he didn't want Aaron to know that's what had started this whole beard conversation. He climbed onto the bed and awaited Aaron's return, trying to stop his insecurities at not being good enough for Aaron.

Aaron walked back into the bedroom, still wiping his face with a towel, obscuring Robert view. Robert was laid back on the bed admiring Aaron torso but as soon as Aaron's moved the towel and let his hand drop Robert tried to hold back a laugh,

“Oh my god, I'm in love with a teenager.”

“Oi,” Aaron scoffed throwing the towel at Robert,

“This was your idea mate, I'm just proving a point.”

“Come here,” Robert demanded, holding out his hand so he could pull Aaron back down onto the bed.

Aaron knew why Robert was being controlling, he’d used the word again, but it was hard not to, what was he supposed to call he? Sweetheart, babe? They just didn’t feel right.

“Always trying to get me into bed aren't you.”

“Always,” Robert whispered in his ear causing Aaron to blush, only this time Robert could see the full extent of the redness.

It filled Aaron's full face, starting at the base of his neck and worked its way up to his cheeks.

“You are so cute.” “I am not cute,” Aaron scoffed.

“Oh yes you are.”

Robert caressed Aaron's cheek, now free from hair, it was a little strange but he kinda liked it.

“So cute,” Robert said again pinching Aaron's cheek.

“Oh no you didn't just do that!” Aaron growled, before he grabbed Roberts hands and pinned them above his head, ensuring they would not be leaving the bedroom for a good half an hour.

 

....

The next day Robert awoke to feel the scratching from Aaron's five o clock shadow dragging across his chest.

“Morning,” Robert grumbled.

“Morning sleepy head,” Aaron said and looked up at Robert before placing a wet kiss directly over his heart.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Aaron asked.

“I can feel it, it's growing back already.”

“What is?”

“Your beard,” Robert exclaimed.

“I don't even have bum fluff yet and you have stubble already, you only shaved yesterday.”

“I'm just that good,” Aaron said with a wink.

“Oh you like to think you are don't you, come on spill, what's your secret?”

“No secret, it's all part of the Livesy package.”

“And what a nice package it is,” Robert replied lustfully, his hands finding Aaron's backside, squeezing gently.

“Cheeky,” Aaron winked unable to stop the blush once again crossing his face at Roberts advances.

“Ready to admit defeat yet?” Aaron asked, trying to distract himself from the placement of Roberts hand, before kissing his chest again.

“Never, besides it’s only been one day, give me some credit.”

“If you’re sure,” Aaron smirked.

“I'm sure, now come here, I want a proper good morning.”

Aaron happily obliged and climbed up Roberts body and placed his lips against his, he didn't even care about the morning breath, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of waking up next to Robert.

 

 

....

A few days later Aaron noticed Robert scratching his face over breakfast.

“Is it itching?”

“Isn't yours?” Robert quizzed.

“I'm used to it.”

“I don't think I'll ever get used to it! It's driving me crazy! I've already used more moisturiser on it than normal, it's gonna cost me a fortune!”

Robert took pride in his appearance and made sure he cleansed each day, but since the beard challenge he'd increased that to twice a day much to Aaron's annoyance.

“Wanna give up?” Aaron winked.

“Hell no!!” Aaron laughed at Roberts determination.

“The itch should go in a few days, I promise,” Aaron said as he got up to wash his pots.

“Oh smooth,” he joked as he kissed Roberts cheek in a goodbye, causing Robert to clench his jaw.

Aaron laughed all the way to work thinking about the look on Roberts face after he said that.

 

....

After a week Robert stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. The itching had passed but he didn't really notice any difference in his appearance, he could tell he hadn't shaved, there were definitely some faint whiskers there, but he wasn't sure anyone else would be able to tell. He needed help, professional help. Grabbing his jacket he headed off to the salon, calling to Aaron he'd see him later.

As Robert made his way across the street he had no idea if Bernice or Kerry for that matter would be able to help but he had to try, he needed to win, if only to wipe the smug smile off Aaron's face.

“Oi you’re not due til next week,” Kerry shouted when she looked up to find Robert stood in front of her.

“Yeah I know, Bernice around I need some advice.”

“Does it look like it?” Kerry said sarcastically.

Robert could feel his jaw clench, Kerry really did get on his nerves but she did give a good manicure so he had to put up with her.

“Suppose you'll have to do.”

“Charming,” she said before adding,

“It'll cost ya.”

“You don’t even know what I want yet.”

“And I don’t care pet, if you want my help, I expect some kinda compo.”

“A drink?” Robert offered.

“Might need to make it a bottle, depends, what do ya actually need.”

“Well I'm trying to grow a beard,” Robert admitted stroking his face showing off his weeks’ worth of growth.

“Right,” Kerry said, a little unsure where this conversation is going,

“When ya startin’?” she asked, which was obviously the wrong question as noticed Roberts jaw clench even tighter then normal.

“I already have,” Robert said through gritted teeth.

“Okay.”

“I just need to know how to make it grow quicker, Aaron and I have a bet you see and I need to grow a beard in the next three weeks.”

“Right well I'm no expert but I guess it all starts with the skin, you need to cleanse and moisturise, exfoliate even.”

“Did you forget who you're talking to?”

“Oh yeah sorry.”

“It might sound obvious, but a diet high in protein, with less stress and more sleep can help you grow a faster beard. Protein gives your body the right nutrients to grow more hair, even drinking the recommended eight glasses of water a day will help keep the growth thick and healthy.”

Robert was actually impressed that Kerry had any advice to give.

“Biotin is a natural hair growth supplement that you can take to help improve the hair quality and growth. It has other vitamins in which will help keep ya hair and skin in top shape, but it works on all hair and your nails too but we've got that cover a haven't we,” Kerry laughed, she'd never known a man take such care in his appearance as Robert did, he was one of the most well groomed men she knew, he even had a standing monthly appointment for a manicure that he never missed.

“Erm what else…..”

“There's more?” Robert questioned.

“Oh yeah, you’ve seen my Dan haven’t ya, beards are a serious fashion statement nowadays, just look at Becks,” she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Carry on then,” Robert demanded, starting to lose patience.

“Alright! Castor oil, it's a great conditioning treatment that promotes hair growth, and will keep your beard moving in the right direction. Use it at night before you go to bed, careful mind, it can pong a bit. Wash it off in the morning and that should do ya.”

“Right, that all?” Robert asked, hoping there wasn’t anything else.

“What moisturisers are you using right now? Never mind, use this instead, she said handling him a bottle from the shelf behind her,

“The eucalyptus will help hair grow more quickly on your face. Apart from that you're on your own.”

“Thanks for that,” Robert said a little bemused by all the information Kerry had just piled on him, who knew growing a beard would be so much work?

 

That night as Aaron climbed into bed next to Robert he caught a whiff of something unpleasant,

“Oh god what is that smell?”

“Yeah,” Roberts said sheepishly,

“That would be me.”

“Care to explain?”

“It's just some oil I got for my beard.”

“You have got to be kidding me? Aaron laughed,

“Robert it stinks.”

“Yeah it does a bit doesn’t it.”

“Go wash it off now please.”

“But Aaron.”

“No buts Robert, if you don't you can sleep on the sofa mate.”

“How many times, I'm not your mate,” Robert shouted.

“Alright keep your hair on.”

Robert laughed despite his anger,

“That's what I'm doing!” he smirked at Aaron.

“Can't you just admit defeat and get it over with, I wanna go to sleep,” Aaron groaned.

“Never.”

“Fine, you can stay, just keep to your side okay, I do not want to smell like that!”

“You know you love me.”

“That's debatable right now.”

“Oh,” Robert scoffed, before he felt Aaron's fingers intertwine with his.

“Of course I love ya, ya muppet, even if you do stink.”

 

....

Two weeks into the challenge Robert had some unwelcome news for Aaron. He was worried about telling him, but he’d have to, he didn't need the stress, it would cause his beard to stop growing and he couldn't have that. He waited until they were in bed that night to bring it up.

“Aaron, I...I have to go away for work.”

“How long?” Aaron asked his voice quiet.

“A week, maybe two.”

“Oh,” was all Aaron said in return.

This was it. He knew it was coming, but didn't expect it to be so soon. They always knew that Roberts work could take him away, but it was the implications to their relationship that made Aaron feel insecure. Robert had used the excuse of work with Chrissie to cover up the fact he was actually meeting Aaron. It was stupid, he knew how hard Robert had been working to build up his clients again since leaving the Whites. What if that Robert was back? The lying, cheating Robert? No, no, Robert wouldn't do that to him, not after everything they'd been through. They'd made it this far. A few weeks apart couldn't hurt could it?

“I don't have to,” Robert said a little unsure.

“You don't?” Aaron asked hopefully.

“Well.....”

“No, no of course you do,” Aaron stated before moving away from Robert.

He wanted to believe Robert, he wanted to trust him, completely, but there was just something in the back of his head that made him want some distance from him right now.

“Aaron we need to talk about this.”

“I...it's just, you know...”

He didn't have to say anymore, Robert knew. He'd tried to get the client to come up here but with no luck. He wanted Aaron to be able to trust him, he knew the lies he'd told about work before and he'd promised himself and Aaron he would never do that again. He loved Aaron, and would never hurt him like that.

“I wouldn't go if I didn't have to.”

“I know you wouldn't it's just....”

“I wouldn't ever lie to you Aaron, you know that right.” Robert reached out his hand.

“I know.” Aaron said quietly, looking down at Roberts hand.

“Good. So are we okay?” Robert asked closing the distance between them, taking Aarons hand in his, pressing his lips to his knuckles.

Aaron didn't trust his voice not to betray the hurt he was feeling so he just nodded. Robert wrapped his arms around him and held him, whispering 'I love yous' into his hair over and over again. He was trying to reassure Aaron that nothing would happen, they were still them, Robert going away wouldn’t change that. Roberts embrace helped Aaron calm down, he knew he was being stupid and that Robert was really going away for work. He would just have to trust him, and after everything he owed Robert that.

After a while Robert pulled back and said,

“So this,” he indicated to his face,

“Will have to go I'm afraid.”

“I don't think so, a bets a bet mate.” Aaron smirked.

“What have a told you about calling me that,” Robert growled.

“What you gonna do about it?” Aaron challenged.

“Oh just you wait, you’re gonna be begging me to stop.”

“Promises, promises,” Aaron laughed as Robert pushed him down and straddled his waist.

They spent the rest of the night getting lost in each other's bodies, and as Robert promised Aaron did beg him to stop.

 

....

Robert had been gone a week. He kept in contact via text when he could but that didn't stop Aaron missing him. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror, it had been three weeks since he'd shaved and you couldn't tell the difference now, his beard was back, he was back, his barrier was back and he couldn't be happier. He knew he was gonna win the bet, he bit his lip at the thought of what he would get when he won. He pulled out his phone and decided to show Robert just how well his beard growing was going. He took a quick selfie adding that he missed him before sending it to Robert. He hoped Robert played the game, he wanted to see what he looked like too.

> **R: You look good**
> 
> **A: Don't I get a picture in return?**
> 
> **R: What kinda picture? ;-)**
> 
> **A: Your beard :-P**
> 
> **R: Off to a meeting, maybe later x**

There was no smiley face back, no ‘I love you.’ Robert was either really busy or really pissed off.

After not hearing from Robert for the rest of the day Aaron decided to try again. He headed into their bedroom, stripping off his shirt, he leaned back on the bed and took another picture. He wanted to show Robert exactly what he was missing but he wasn't brave enough to send a full nude so topless would have to do. He added a filter and sent it Robert. He waited for Roberts reply and sure enough a few seconds later his phone buzzed.

> **R: More please ;-)**
> 
> **A: You must be joking, you still owe me one**

The next message to come through was a picture of Robert shirtless in front of a mirror, the only problem was, the phone was blocking out the bottom half of his face. Clever little shit Aaron thought before replied.

> **A: I can't see your beautiful face :-P**
> 
> **R: My chest will have to do ;-)**
> 
> **A: No fair :-(**
> 
> **R: Hahaha**

Aaron didn't have chance to reply before another message came through

> **R: Please don't ever shave again Aaron, you look hot with a beard, I can't wait to run my fingers through it, I miss you x**

He shouldn't have worried, he knew that they were stronger than his insecurities, it was just nice hearing it sometimes. He smiled to himself before he replied.

> **A: I miss you too**

 

....

Robert was due home anything time now. Aaron wouldn't admit it but he'd been pining for him these last few days. He never knew he could miss someone as much as he missed Robert. He couldn't wait to see him, and the extent of his beard, and potentially get his reward.

He heard the front door go but stayed put, he didn't want to seem to eager.

Robert dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs before heading into the living room.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Aaron replied shyly, getting up from his seat and making his way toward him.

“I miss you, I missed this,” Robert said running his fingers through Aarons beard, before placing his forehead against Aaron's.

“I missed you too.”

He wrapped his arms around Roberts neck as Robert hands found their way to Aaron's waist.

Aaron looked up and grabbed Roberts chin.

“You kept it,” Aaron said a little surprised Robert hadn't shaved whilst he was away.

“A bets a bet, and the four weeks isn't up until tomorrow, maybe I'll have a sudden growth spurt overnight,” he winked, pressing his hips into Aaron's, they both knew he wasn't talking about his facial hair anymore.

“Not bad, but I think I'm winning,” Aaron laughed.

“I think the Livesy line must have some bear in it somewhere,” Robert joked, his fingers splaying out into Aarons beard.

“No one should be able to grow that much hair in four weeks,” Robert added.

“Three weeks and six days,” Aaron corrected him.

“You’re just too blonde mat.....”

He stopped himself before he said it, much to Roberts amusement.

“Yeah I'm blonde and a little more delicate then you.”

“Delicate eh? We'll see about that,” Aaron said as his hands moved down to Roberts shirt and started to undo the buttons.

Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists stopping him,

“There is nothing more that I want to do right now but first I have to pop out,”

“Now?” Aaron questioned, suggestively thrusting his hips back into Robert, showing him just how much he'd missed him.

“Hold that thought,” he whispered into Aaron's ear,

“I'll be right back.”

“You’re joking right,” Aaron fumed, but looking at Roberts face he knew he wasn’t.

“Fine,” he mumbled before pulling away from Robert.

“Hey, hey,” Robert grabbed him and pulled him close, loving the feel of Aaron's beard under his fingertips and he slowly caressed his cheek,

“I'll make it worth your while, I promise, just give me 20 minutes and I'm all yours.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Robert reassured him.

“Fine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aaron replied after a few seconds.

Right, Robert thought, time to put his plan into action.

Now that Robert had left before initiating anything, all the insecurities he'd been feeling over the last few weeks came bubbling to the surface. Where did he go? Who had he been with? Why weren't they ripping each others clothes off right now? Aaron took a deep breath and headed to the fridge, he needed a beer. He sat down on the sofa and awaited Roberts return growing grumpier as each minute passed.

Robert hated leaving Aaron like that but he knew what he had planned would make it up to him. The bet didn't officially end until tomorrow but he knew he had no chance of winning, he'd accepted that as soon as Aaron had sent him those pictures last week.

First he headed to the pub, he said a quick hello to Diane before going through the back room and running up the stairs. He headed straight for Aaron's old room knowing that's the most likely place he'd find what he was looking for. When he'd got what he needed his next stop was the garage, he just hoped it was Debbie in today as he really didn't feel like explaining himself to Dan and especially to Cain. He thanked his lucky stars as he rounded the corner and caught sight of Debbie in the office. He'd rang her earlier and explained what he needed, trying to be as vague as possible but eventually he had to tell her the whole story, she'd laughed but understood and told him to come and help himself.

“Hey Deb,” he called as he walked in.

She was on the phone so just waved him in. He looked around for watch he needed, cursing Aaron for what he was about to do to his beautiful skin.

True to his word 20 minutes later he heard the front door go again. Aaron was ready to give Robert what for but as soon as Aaron turned and saw Robert in the doorway his jaw dropped.

“You.......for me?”

“Oh come on, we both knew you were gonna win, plus I think I look good.”

All Aaron could do was nod in agreement, biting his lip, for some reason he'd lost the ability to speak. Just the sight of Robert had turned his legs into jelly. He'd never seen Robert look so, so, hot! Aaron had dreamt about this moment ever since finding out what Robert used to do for a living. Call it a little fantasy, but he'd always loved a man in overalls. And that's exactly what Robert was wearing. His blonde hair fell across his forehead and Aaron noticed just how much effort Robert had put into this for him.

There was an oil stain across his cheek and what looked like a greasy hand print on the front of his bright white t shirt. Aaron felt himself turn bright red as he realised that Robert was actually wearing one of his old t shirts, a size too small for him, causing it to be a very snug fit across Roberts chest. His eyes wandered down Roberts body where he’d tied a pair of overalls, clearly Aaron's as they were a little short, around his waist.

Robert couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at Aaron's reaction to his attire. This was going better than he thought. Even from across the room he could tell Aaron was hard already.

“You like what you see?” Robert asked seductively closing the distance between them.

Aaron continued to bite his lip, he’d never wanted Robert so much.

“Got over here now,” he growled, unable to keep the arousal from his voice.

Robert chuckled, if this was the reaction he got from Aaron perhaps he'd have to 'dress up' more often.

“It this what you wanted?”

"Yes," Aaron hissed as Robert pushed him back on the sofa and climbed on top of him.

“Good. A bets a bet and tonight I get to be YOUR dirty little grease monkey.”


End file.
